Orange Sapphire
Orange Sapphire is a Homeworld Gem, and an original character created by GemCrust. Appearance Orange Sapphire shares the same build as most other Sapphires. She has an orange complexion and short light orange hair that covers her eye. Her gemstone is located on her sternum. She wears an orange dress with round. white sleeves. Her top features a rounded neckline and has overlapping sections of dark orange and orange layers, which extends into short drapes on the front and back of her dress. Personality Nothing is known about this Purple Sapphire's personality, though it can be assumed that like other Sapphires, she is calm and collected. History When fleeing Earth after the war, Orange Sapphire and Euclase were caught in the shockwave and crash landed on Saturn. They've been stranded there for at least 5000 years. Abilities Orange Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Orpiment. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Emmonsite. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Like all Sapphires, Purple Sapphire has future vision which allows her to see the future to an extent. * Butterfly Attraction: When nervous, scared or upset, Orange Sapphire releases a type of pheromone that attracts butterflies. Gemology Gemstone Information * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September, and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire was changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable, and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia.' Gemstone Gallery Euclorange.png Lapis Lazuli and Orange Sapphire.png Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Original Characters